<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re so dirty. HaruxWater by Kageyamas_Tiktok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596963">You’re so dirty. HaruxWater</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamas_Tiktok/pseuds/Kageyamas_Tiktok'>Kageyamas_Tiktok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon, Cock Slut, Crack Fic, Degrading kink, Eating out, Fanon, Fingering, Haru fucks a pool, Haru/Water - Freeform, Haruka/water, HarukaxWater, HaruxWater, Haru’s a slut for water, Hydrosexual, Inanimate Objects, Other, Smut, Spanking, hinted reigisa, reigisa - Freeform, slight reigisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamas_Tiktok/pseuds/Kageyamas_Tiktok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A crack fic in which Haruka fucks a pool.</p><p>... Yea, you read that right, Haruka Nanase has the hots for water. That’s canon and you can’t tell me otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>The water has been ignoring Haruka, giving him no responses to anything he says or ask. Getting frustrated, he plans to make it scream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hazuki Nagisa &amp; Nanase Haruka &amp; Ryuugazaki Rei &amp; Tachibana Makoto, Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Nanase Haruka &amp; Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/Water</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’re so dirty. HaruxWater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Haru seriously? Put your clothes back on!” Makoto called as he grabbed the half naked boy and pulled him away from the tank of water.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You can’t just get undressed any time you see water!” Makoto scolded the older male as he forced his clothes back on. “We’re at a store, you can’t get in the tank.”</p><p>“But I-“</p><p>“Yea I know.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Haruka sighed in defeat.</p><p>‘This totally sucks’ he thought to himself as he followed the others through the store, almost drooling anytime he saw anything related to water.</p><p>“Makoto..” Haruka whined a few feet behind them.</p><p>“Ugh.. here,” he said as he reached into Nagisa’s bag and grabbed a bottle of water. “This should be enough for now right?”</p><p>Grabbing the bottle, Haru immediately opened it and dipped his fingers inside, almost moaning at the feeling. </p><p>“Hey hey, stick to drinking in public, ok?” Nagisa said as he quickly pulled the hydrosexual’s fingers out. Nagisa had started to call him that as soon as he realized how serious the older male was about the water. They all knew Haruka’s feelings towards water. How he couldn’t control himself, but that didn’t mean they understood it. They were swimmers too, and love the sport and water just as much, but never had they ever wanted to bed the liquid. </p><p>Bringing his fingers to his lips, Haru licked off the remaining water before taking the bottle to his mouth.  </p><p>“Beautiful,” Rei commented as he watched Haruka’s he tilt his chin back to take a swig. This of course earned a jealous punch to the side from Nagisa. Once the taller boy doubled over in pain, the honey blonde took his glasses, placing them on his own face before running off.</p><p>“N-Nagisa! Give them back right now!” Rei called as he ran after the giggling boy. “I can’t see without them.”  </p><p>Makoto watched as they ran off, chuckling to himself. Turning back he looked at the male engrossed in the water bottle in his hands. Since the bottle was metal, Makoto couldn’t see inside, but he could easily tell what the older boy was doing. </p><p>“Are you really sticking your tongue in there?”</p><p>“Mm.. huh?” </p><p>“Come on.”</p><p>******************************************</p><p>“It’s.. it’s raining” Makoto sighed as they walked out of the store. </p><p>“Wow,” Rei gleamed. “The rain dances on the ground so beautifully.” He said entranced, earning a glare from both Nagisa and Haru. </p><p>“What, are you a hydrosexual too now?” Nagisa questioned. </p><p>“What..? No Nagisa i-“ </p><p>“I’m going home!” Nagisa said cutting off Rei as he stormed away. The blue haired boy quickly ran after him. Makoto could see them giggling as the taller male caught up to the other. </p><p>“If they just wanted to go together, they could have just said so.... really Haru?” He sighed as he saw the older male sticking his tongue out to catch the falling water, his body jolting with pleasure as it did so. “Ugh, go home Haruka.” Makoto called as he walked towards his own house.</p><p>******************************************</p><p>Haru had in fact intended on going home, but instead, he found himself standing at the foot of the freshly filled pool of his school. Taking off his shirt that was damp due to the rain that had stopped on his way to the school. He threw it carelessly to the side, proceeding to take off his pants, he was left in only his swim suit. </p><p>“I missed you,” Haru called as he sat on his knees at the edge of the pool. “Water bottles just don’t do the trick anymore.” He said honestly.</p><p>“I mean the rain was nice.. but I couldn’t do anything for you.” He continued as he got no response.</p><p>“You’re always so quiet.” He complained, still earning no response from the body of water before him. </p><p>“Hmm.. should I make you talk?” He challenged. “Maybe make you.. scream?” Smirking down at the liquid, he pulled his hand up from the ground. Bringing his fingers to the pool, he slid them across the surface.</p><p>“Oh? You’re already so wet for me.” He chuckled as he licked the water from his hand. “Do I make you that horny? I haven’t even done anything yet.” His chuckle grew even deeper as ideas rolled through his mind.</p><p>“Turn around,” he commanded. And of course, the water did not move. But even that didn’t stop Haruka from carrying out his plan. Lifting his hand in the air, he delivered a hard strike to the water.</p><p>“I’m sorry baby, did I surprise you?” He cooed as the liquids surface tremored at the contact. Bringing his hand back up, he striked once again.</p><p>“You’ve been very bad.” Haruka said as he ran his had over the water. “Ignoring me. You deserve a spanking.” He hummed as he smacked the liquid, harder this time. </p><p>“Keep quiet and maybe I’ll let you off the hook easy this time,” he challenged as he continued to spank the pools surface.</p><p>“Ah you’re being so good now.” He praised. “You’re listening well, you haven’t even said a thing.” Striking the water for the 25th time, he stopped to think of a reward.</p><p>“For being so good, how about I treat you today?” Haruka smirked as he ran his fingers back and forth over the surface again. “You truly are soaking! I wouldn’t even have to prepare you,” he trailed off.</p><p>“But this is your reward, so we can do that later.” Dipping his fingers inside, he moaned out at the feeling. </p><p>“Omg, the way you feel on me is amazing.” He continued to push his finger in and out of the pool at a slow pace.</p><p>“How do you like that? That feel good you little slut? Yea? You like it when my fingers are deep inside you, huh? You like that don’t you?” Getting excited, Haruka sped up, thrusting fast and hard into the water. </p><p>“You close baby?” He asked, leaning his face closer. “Come for me.” He whispered into the pool as the final thrust of his wrist was harder than the rest, some water splashing onto his face.</p><p>“I always knew you were a squirter.” He moaned out as the water dripped down his face and toward his mouth. </p><p>“You’re so dirty, making all those lewd wet sounds.” Laying on his chest, he brought his tongue to the pool.</p><p>“Wow, do I make you feel that good? Your already shaking.” He laughed as the water rippled at the lapping of his skilful tongue. </p><p>“I can’t hold off any longer, I just want to be inside of you. Can I?” The water was shy and Haru knew that, so instead of verbal responses, he looked for signs. A gust of wind blew by, but the blue eyed man was too engrossed to even notice that it was the reason a small wave formed in the water. He as he realized this must be the waters way of saying yes. Lifting off his chest, he climbed into the water.</p><p>“Ahh, you take me in so good. Like you were made for me. .” He moaned as he bucked his hips up.</p><p>“Yes, yes, just like that!” Haru panted out. “You wrap around me so perfectly.” He groaned as he continued to buck back and forth.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about you all day, and yet you’re even better than I remember.” He moaned as the water continued to move around him.</p><p>“I love being inside you- Ahh! Are you close? I can feel you clenching around me.” In reality, it was just his swim suit getting tighter as his cock throbbed, growing bigger as he drew closer to his edge. Pulling his swim shorts down, he quickly got back to work, reaching after his climax.</p><p>“God you touch me in all the right places!” He moaned as he ran his fingers through his hair.</p><p>“I’m so close! Ahh! Can I cum inside?” Getting a splash in response, Haruka began to thrust faster.</p><p>“Fuuuck!” He could feel himself twitching as he sat just at the edge of his climax, not quite able to push himself over. As if on queue, light rain started to pour down again, that being all the boy needed to completely unravel.</p><p>“AHH!” He moaned as came undone. “You’re amazing.” He panted out as he slowly tried to recover from his high.</p><p>“I’m sorry for calling you a slut, I know you’re not like that. And I shouldn’t have gotten so worked up over you being shy, I know you can’t help it.” Haruka spoke, still getting no response as he pulled his shorts back up and sat on the edge of the pool again. “I’m really sorry.. I love yo-“</p><p>“HARU!? HARU ARE YOU THERE?”</p><p>“W-what..? Y-You’re speaking! Wait.. Why do you sound like Makoto?”</p><p>“Fuck Haru, why are you here?”</p><p>“What... after all that, that’s what you say to me?” The black haired boy asked in confusion to the pool.</p><p>“All what? Haru, you’ll catch a cold if you stay out in the rain like this.”</p><p>“What? You don’t love me anymore?” Haru whispered as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You still haven’t answered my question, why do you sound like Makoto?”</p><p>“Wha- Haru turn around!”</p><p>“Huh?” Haru questioned as the rain falling on his head ceased. Looking up in confusion, he met the gaze of the green eyed male who held an umbrella over the two of them. “Makoto? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I figured you would come here. Haru we just cleaned the pool.” Makoto complained as he grabbed the older boys arm, lifting him up. “We don’t really care what you do on your free time, but can you please stop fucking the pool. How do you even do that anyways?.”</p><p>“Well I-“</p><p>“You know what.. I’d rather not know.” Makoto interrupted as he placed the tarp on the pool so the others knew not to use it before cleaning it. They even had two different coloured tarps, one to let them know not to use, and another so they know it was only covered due to weather.</p><p>“Come on Haru, I’m taking you home.”</p><p>“.....” he hesitated as he looked back and forth between the pool and Makoto. “Fine, I want mackerel.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHAHAHAHA so basically, I was bored last night, and very tired! I remembered a conversation me and my friend had on night and decided to write about what we had jokingly said about Haru. </p><p>The biggest take away from our conversation that I would call the writing prompt, would be her saying “why can I see him fingering the water? “You’re so bad water” lmao” and me responding “oh no, and then it squirts on him! *Squirt squirt*”</p><p>Yea so.. we have weird conversations lmao. For the longest time I thought she had started this conversation, but when I went back to read it over yesterday, I realized I had started it. And she had even asked me “tf goes through ur mind?”</p><p>Lmao also, disclaimer: this is not supposed to be take seriously in any way shap or form lmfao, I just wanted to have some fun with the idea before going to sleep. I was so tired that I immediately fell asleep after typing the last word, I didn’t even add the period till this morning.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>